The Hidden Journal of Albus Dumbledore
by Rosytron
Summary: Dumbledore might be dead, but his memory lives on. When Harry finds an old book in Dumbledore's office, he upturns a disturbing story...AN I REALLY love DOTS. My friend Joe and me wrote this.
1. Prologue

**The Hidden Journal of Albus Dumbledore**

He found it when he was going though Dumbledore's old things. An old, black, leather book with frayed edges. The silver title shone out like a beacon on the rough surface… 'The Hidden Secrets of Me, Myself and I'

Professor McGonagall observed him over her glasses, watching him with a gentle, caring look in her eyes. She knew that Harry had lost so much the course of his life; his parents, his godfather, the closes thing to a grandparent he had ever had and he had had to leave his girlfriend, for fear that she would be next.

He walked out the room, down the stairs and headed towards Hagrid's hut. Harry reached the large, oak door and turned the handle. He stepped inside and moved towards the small desk in the corner of the room. Sitting down he gradually opened the tattered, antique cover and began to read the familiar slanted text.


	2. January

_**January**_

1st January 1958

Dear Diary,

Today Nicolas Flamel and I went for New Years lunch and The 3 Broomsticks. I met the most incredible young woman ever, who told me that she was a teacher come about the job interview. I immediately wanted to hire her, but that's up to Professor Dippet.

Yours truly, Professor Dumbledore

26th January 1958

Dear Diary,

We hired two new teachers today; a dwarf by the name of Flitwick, the other a beautiful young lady called Minerva McGonagall. The lady that I met in the 3 broomsticks, I wonder if she ever lets her long raven hair down, I don't think so, she seems pretty uptight.

Yours truly, Professor Dumbledore


	3. Febuary

8th February1958

Dear Diary,

I watch her, as she sits under the beech tree by the lake and marks essays. We don't talk much, and when we do it's always about work. I walk towards her and I can't help but notice how beautiful she is when she smiles, she lifts her head and our eyes connect. What I see there is so shocking; she looks so young and innocent. We stare at each other it's like we're the only two people in the universe.

15th February

Dear Diary,

Tonight I went to see Minnie (A/N that's what he calls her in his mind) to ask her if she wanted to go for a drink at the Hogs Head. I found in her office and was just about to ask her when I noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong Minerva?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"My parents." She whispers. I slowly reach out and pull her into my arms.

"Hey it's Ok" I tell her.

"No you don't understand… they where murdered last night" I lift her face with my hand and wipe her tears away. She puts one hand on the back of my head and pulls me down into a kiss. At first it's just a gentle meeting of our lips, then the pressure increases and the kiss becomes a mixture of sweetness and passion. I never want it to stop. When we stop to breath I have to ask "Do you want to go out with me?" She nods before bringing me down into another heated kiss.


	4. March

March 1st 1958

I had a magical time with Minerva. I think it cheered her up knowing that I'll always be there for her. I found out a little bit more about her. Her animagus form is a tabby cat. She showed me her O.W.L results:

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_**Pass Grades: 100 (O)**_

_**Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)**_

_**Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**_

**_Acceptable (A)_ _Troll (T)_**

**MINERVA MCGONAGALL HAS ACHIEVED:**

**Ancient Runes: A**

**Arithmancy: O**

**Astronomy: A**

**Care of Magical Creatures: A**

**Charms: O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Divination: T**

**Herbology: E**

**History of Magic: A**

**Muggle Studies: E**

**Potions: E**

**Transfiguration: O**

I look up "That's very good" I tell her "I only know one other person who got an (O)"

"Oh really who?" she inquires.

"Me" she starts laughing. God her laughter sounds like music.

After the meal I took her back to her office. We kissed for ages not want to leave each others company. We're meeting up again in two weeks and she's agreed to come back to Godrics Hollow this summer. **YES!**

Yours Albus Dumblebore

17th March1958

Dear Diary

Today was quite boring because its saint patricks day and proffessor dippet made every one go for a church service if i ever become head ill stop those stupid services but the night oh my god I took minnie to The Withered Wand Restaraunt witch happens to be the best restaraunt in the wizarding world and probebly the most expensive I would know! We had Baby Squid in batter followed by Chillan Seabass and Pink Chanpange followed Perfiterolls and Irish Coffee. Yum. After dinner we sat by The Black Lake and kissed the night away. We were back at the castle at dawn. God I'm tired.

Yours Albus Dumbledore.


	5. April

April 3rd 1958

Dear Diary,

Today Minnie and I went to a beach in Turkey (A/N They apparated). The sky was blue with no clouds and the sea was warm. She taught me how to surf, a Muggle sport where you stand on a long board and ride waves. It was easy (considering that I used a charm to glue my feet to the board). Minnie laughed so hard when the board flipped over.

We stayed in The World of Wonders Bodrum Resort it was lovely. Apart from the fact that they did not have any twin rooms left so we had to share a bed. I enjoyed it, but Minnie got a bit stressed…

We did Karaoke, we sang Hound Dog by Elvis Presley. We won some champagne, but I swapped it for some Sherbet Lemons. Minnie was not impressed. We watched the show; it was Romeo and Juliet, dead appropriate.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

April 26th 1958

Dear Diary,

Professor Sprout's bedroom has been infected with flesh eating slugs. Therefore, Minnie offered her bedroom for Professor Sprout to sleep in. Minnie is sleeping with me in my SINGLE bed this will be fun… (A/N I love the dots!)

Bilius and Ronald Weasley started a food fight in the great hall over diner, it took about half an hour for us teachers to gain control again, not helped by the fact that Horace Slughorn was encouraging the children.


	6. May

**May 5th 1958 **

Dear Diary,

This weekend was a bank holiday (A/N Wizards have different Bank Holidays to us) so I took Minnie back to Godrics Hollow, we ate and kissed and drank and kissed and danced to romantic music and kissed. It was fantastic! It was total kissing feast. Seeing as Rose Cottage (A/N the name of the house, Godrics Hollow is a village) only has one bedroom we had to share a bed, this time Minnie did not disagree. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. At least I hope she did. To make a long story short we made love last night. It was wonderful. She really is an amazing woman. She was much better at it than Augusta Longbottom (A/N Neville's gran).

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

**May 29th 1958**

Dear Diary,

Minnie has been acting very strangely lately, she keeps missing meals, staff meetings and I think she is avoiding me. I cannot understand why. When I go to see her, she pretends she is not in her office. I am getting really worried about her. I am going to get Professor Sprout to talk to her. On a happier note I went into the Gryffindor common room today and found a dog. The owners were Billius and Ronald Weasley. I said they could keep it, but if they got caught by anyone else, I had nothing to do with it.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Authors Note: If you have any ideas on what's wrong with Minerva, tell us in your review…


	7. June

**June 7th 1958**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday at dinner Minerva told me what was wrong. I was so shocked by what she told me. I jumped up and knocked the table over. I did not talk to her, until very early this morning. I could not sleep so I went to see her. When I walked in, she was lying on her bed, crying softly. I sat next to her, and apologised. She told me it was fine and I was bound to be shocked. We talked about it and decided to keep our child.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry stopped reading, as interesting as it was. There was a large tea stain right in the middle of the page. Harry thought about Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore's very adventurous past, and the child. Was it still alive? Was it a girl or a boy? What was it like? With all these thoughts in his head, he picked up the diary, turned the page and started to read.


	8. July

11th July 1958

Dear Diary

Today Minnie and I packed our bags and left for Godrics Hollow. We travelled by flu powder, Minnie didn't feel very well afterwards. So I told her to go and lie down while I got her a glass of water. She went though to the bedroom and I went to the kitchen. I took her a glass of water and went through to the living room. After a while I heard singing coming from the bathroom. I went in and Minnie was singing in the shower! I took off my clothes and got in the shower with her. She didn't seem to mind; to tell the truth she seemed to enjoy it rather a lot.

An hour later we were lying on the sofa, kissing passionately. Today was tiring, and I only just noticed how sweet Minnie looks asleep.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

21st July 1958

Today Minnie and I had a dinner party. We invited Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, my brother Aberforth Dumbledore and Tom and Elizabeth Potter and their 5 month old son, James. We had Roast Beef with Roast potatoes, three kinds of vegetables, Yorkshire puddings and gravy. For pudding we had Rhubarb crumble and custard. Everybody enjoyed there meal and it was a successful night.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Authors Note: For a great Harry Potter encyclopaedia go to ****


	9. August

12th August 1958

Dear Diary,

Minnie's starting to show, we went to St Mungo's for an ultrasound today. It was really cute. We saw our baby's hands and all the little fingers and toes. Its heart was beating. The Healers said that it's really healthy and it's due on January 8th, but they said it's very unusual for first babies to be born early or on time. The only thing Minnie wants to eat is soup; everything else makes her feel sick. We decided to make Nicolas Flamel the godfather and Minnie's best friend Elizabeth Potter the godmother. Nicolas has agreed to look after our child if we can't manage. Minnie and I don't know if we're ready for a child, but it's to late to turn back now, as Minnie is one week past the legal abortion date.

Yours

Albus Dumbledore.

22th August 1958

Dear Diary,

Today we redecorated one of the spare rooms in blue. Minnie seems pretty sure the baby will be a boy so I wasn't going to argue with her. Today just after my lunch of bread and jam I heard Minnie crying. I went into the living room and found her on the sofa. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she thought the baby was going to ruin our relationship. I promised her that nothing could come between us. And I told her that having a child would just strengthen the bond between us. Sorry I've got to go the kettles boiling over. Bye

Yours

Albus Dumbledore


	10. September

A/N For the purpose of this story Hogwarts now has an Attic.

September 1st 1958

Dear Diary,

Today Minnie I travelled back to Hogwarts. I decided to take her up to the attic above the Astronomy Tower. We found lots of interesting stuff, including some baby things. We took the cradle, Moses blanket, a baby carrier and a pram down to Minnie's room. The arguing started today, I say that our child will be girl and Minnie insists that it's a boy. Tom Potter says that the woman is always right; anyway we have a bet going, 10 gallions, on what sex the baby is. This is strange, we used conceptive charms.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

September 29th 1958

Dear Diary,

Today Minnie, Perenelle Flamel and Elizabeth Potter went shopping. Minnie said that she needs some maternity robes and meanwhile Nicolas and I got a nursery ready, using the colour scheme that Minerva had to have, baby blue and cream, and then moved all the baby things in. It's been a really long day, and I need some sleep because I have lots of lessons in the morning.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.


	11. October

7th October 1958

Dear Diary,

Today Minnie and I discussed names for the baby. We decided that Minnie would come with a list of names and I would choose out of them. The list was mostly boy's names with some girl's names thrown in; this is what she came up with:

_Jude_

_Albus Jr_

_Alex_

_Ella_

_Michael_

_Richie_

_Charlie_

_Darla_

_Christian_

_Sohaila_

_Nathan _

_Phillip_

I had to think very hard about the names because I love all of them, but I finally narrowed it down to two:

Alex and Darla.

Yours

Albus Dumbledore

23rd October 1958

Dear Diary,

Last night I went to bed alone, but when I woke up Minnie was lying next to me. I lay and watched her until she woke up; she is very beautiful when she sleeps.

At the moment she practically lives with me, so when she finally woke up (about midday) we went to see Prof. Dippet to ask if she could move in with me anyway.

He agreed, he also put Minnie on maternity leave, she should have been on it ages ago, but is staying in the castle. Yeah! Now we can really bond.

Yours

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Sorry about the late update, no excuse cept for exams and Homework


	12. November

16th November 1958

Dear Diary,

Minerva and I decided to give our child to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel; here is the reason why;

Earlier today I went to see Minerva and I said "How's our little baby girl" and she replied "It's a boy and it's fine" I just smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Then she asked "What are we doing Albus? We can't handle a baby, we've only been together nine months, we're not married and we both have full time jobs." I just agreed. I may be 114 but I'm not ready for a child and Minerva's only 33. Hang on I just realised how pervy that is.

Yours

Albus Dumbledore.

30th November 1958.

Dear Diary,

Minerva has been crying since we diecied to give 'Darla/Alex' away. She'll be fine one second and the next she's in floods of tears. She still lives with me but the 'spark' has gone. She never wants to do anything any more; she just sits and stares out of the window. She's still absolutely stunning though. On a happier note, Professor Dippet found Billius and Ronald's dog, I'm amazed they managed to keep it hidden for so long; Professor Dippet said I could keep it and Tom and Lizzy Potter want to look after it while I'm at Hogwarts.

Yours

Albus Dumbledore.


	13. December

9th December 1958.

Dear Diary,

Minnie is almost back to normal, she actually smiled yesterday and she kisses as good as ever. Today she dragged me out Christmas shopping. She is so organised she had a list of who she had to shop for and what she was going to get them:

**_Albus? _**

_**Tom and Lizzy Potter A large plant pot. **_

_**James Potter A really big teddy bear. **_

_**Nicholas Flammel Turkish Delight. **_

_**Perenelle Flammel Bottle of Gin, or Vodka. **_

_**Aberforth Dumbledore A new Owl. (Snowy.)**_

_**Prof Dippet Huge Box of BBEFB's.**_

_**Prof Slughorn Fire Whiskey **_

_**Rosemary Hepburn Jane Austin books.**_

**_Joseph Sunshine Bottle of Red Wine._**

_**Tom Riddle Running an Evil Secret Society for Dummies (sent anonymously)**_

_**Myself Some VERY naughty underwear. (For Albus to enjoy) **_

_**The Weasley Family A large Plant Pot.**_

We bought everything and more and I took her to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. I have to go Minnie is yelling and I think there's a wizard in New Zealand that can't here her.

Yours

Albus Dumbledore.

25th December 1958.

Dear Diary,

Christmas is here Minnie got me a nice pair of fluffy red and gold underwear, with matching socks, which is fine because I also got her underwear, a nice American invention called a thong. The Weasley family got use both jumpers. Minnie got leather trousers and tequila of Aberforth, he got me an extra large box of Sherbet Lemons, with an enchantment too never empty. Booze wise we got;

2 bottles of wine from Prof Dippet

A bottle of Fire Whiskey from Rosemary Hepburn.

A bottle of Pumpkin Gin from Joseph Sunshine.

A crate of Vodka from Prof Slughorn, 2 plant pots from the Potters and a very… sweet painting from James. The Flammel's aren't getting us anything because there looking after our child for 18 years.

31st December 1958.

Dear Diary,

After the Hogwarts New Years Eve Party, Minnie and I went upstairs to have explicit fun. Half way up the stairs Minnie's water broke. I rushed her to the hospital wing and after a lot pain and screaming Minnie gave birth to a beautiful bouncing baby girl. Yes, I win 10 gallons. Darla is lovely, she is everything we hoped for, but we had to give her up straight away. We couldn't have otherwise.

Happy New Year.

Albus Dumbledore.


	14. Epilogue well sort of

Harry sat in a shocked silence for what felt like hours, questions shot though his mind like bullets. Then there was a bang as Hagrid opened the door and walked in.

"'Ello 'Arry is sumthin' wrong?" he asked cheerfully.

"No nothing, listen I've got to see Minnie. I'll be back later." Harry stood up and walked slowly out of the door

"Wait a minuet, who's Minnie?" Hagrid yelled after him.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall…"

Harry carried on walking slowly towards the castle, but broke into a run when he heard two excited screams. He sprinted into the entrance hall and almost ran into the two women that were clinging too each other desperately. The elder of the two was Professor McGonagall, the other a pretty women with long straight brown/auburn hair that Harry didn't recognise.

"Harry… what are you doing here?" McGonagall's voice wasn't angry as he had expected, it was merely shocked.

"I…I, I came to give you this book back…" He handed it to her. She flipped it open the girl noticed the date

"1958?" The girl muttered "Did you read it?" Harry nodded sheepishly. She turned to McGonagall.

"Mum! Now everyone will know about you and Dad…"

"Wait," Harry cut in "Your Darla!" she nodded

"Sweetie, don't worry, Harry won't tell anyone. Anyway, I was planning on telling everyone when you take over Transfiguration next year… Now Harry get too bed you've got a busy day tomorrow, we're going back to Number 12 for our final Order meeting.

**JjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRwJjRw**

**Epilogue **

So Harry went on to win the War against Voldermort, it was a very exciting battle and if Snape hadn't jumped in the way of the Killing Curse sent at Harry by Voldermort it would have curtains for the Wizarding World. Harry is now happily married too Ginny they have three kids called Lily, Albus and Charlie (three of the four family members that died in the War)

After Hermione's fling with Draco Malfoy ( which ended suddenly when she hit him over the head with a frying pan, after she caught him with Pansy Parkinson) she married Ron, they are expecting there first child later this year.

George is still single but Fred is married to Angelina Johnson, they have six children and are expecting there seventh and eighth soon. The twins have expanded there joke shop empire and now have branches in over 30 countries world wide.

Neville is engaged too Luna Lovegood and is Minister for Magic, unfortunately Luna was hit by a nasty curse in the final battle and can't have children, they are considering adoption. Fred offered one of his too them, Angelina had a 'Molly Moment' and refused to let Fred back into the house for a whole night (it was raining)

Unfortunately Minerva was killed after the battle by Belatrix Lestrange; Harry is now Head of Hogwarts, Hermione is the Deputy Head, she took over as Potions Mistress, and the subject is favourite at Hogwarts. Hagrid is still teaching Care of Magical creatures. Ron and Ginny are working with Neville at the Ministry as a law was passed so that there were always three main people in the Ministry.

Darla is still working at Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher. After the war Hogwarts decided it needed a fresh start, they hired two new teachers (Hermione for Potions and Draco for DADA) and there were four new House Heads, (all the ones they had been in at school), Hermione for Gryffindor, Draco for Slytherin, Hagrid for Hufflepuff and Darla for Ravenclaw. The first think they did was built 'The Albus Dumbledore University' so that people could train for there Careers in Hogwarts not at the Ministry.

The Order decided that all the members should move to Godrics Hollow and set up there own community they built the 'Severus Snape Magical Primary School' with the money that Snape left for that purpose and the 'Minerva McGonagall Magical Nursery' just so new parents could get a break for a couple of hours a week, the Wizarding World was finally at peace.


End file.
